Folklore
by ILoveBooks2310
Summary: Bella ran as far as she could. She was getting out of breath and was worried that they were going to catch her. She looked back to see them and fell down on a root. She heard a growl and turned to see a ware or werewolf. She whimpered at looked at the big black wolf and saw it move toward her. Check out the story for the whole summary.
1. Introduction

_**So, this is my first story and I hope you all like it. Please favorite, follow and review!**_

_**PS: I don't own the Twilight characters.**_

* * *

**Summary **

Bella ran as far as she could. She was getting out of breath and was worried that they were going to catch her. She looked back to see them and fell down on a root. She heard a growl and turned to see a ware or werewolf. She whimpered at looked at the big black wolf and saw it move toward her. She lowers her head and then a blast and the wolf flew back. She turned her head to see and saw a man with glowing hands and eyes. "She is in our territory. She belongs to us." He said.

* * *

She couldn't believe the nerve of her step mother. She knew she wanted to get rid of her so she set this up but she never thought that she would go to such lengths. She was to marry the most disgusting prince, and he is not that powerful, Prince James Hunter. Prince of the smallest territory and the most dangerous one. Sue Swan looked at her with cold eyes. She wanted to get rid of Isabella so that she couldn't corrupt her precious boy Seth.

"You have no right…" Isabella started to speak.

"Actually, I have every right." She said. "Did you know that your friend, Jessica got married in her teens. I already waited for you to mature a little. You are and will marry Prince James in two weeks. If I were you, I would get to know him better." She said and dismissed her.

Isabella, as quietly and quickly, possibly went to find her father. Surely, he would not agree to this? But then she stopped in her tracks. Her stepmother is a mage. A witch of a kind. If she said anything to anyone, she would lose her memory. She is still collecting evidence of her being a warlock and she sure has a lot. She growled at that thought and quickly went to her chambers. She changed her from a formal dress to her training gear.

She went to the arena and started to practice with her own sparring stick. She was so into the moment that she did not hear hew best mate Marcus come over.

"What happened Bella? Why are you so angry?" he asked.

She whipped her head at the voice and smiled.

"How would you react if you found out that you were to marry the most disgusting and ruthless person, with the smallest territory on the planet?" she said, straightening up.

Marcus looked surprised, shocked, angry all at the same time. It was quite comical seeing all those expressions on his face.

"Your stepmother is an old crazy hag." He stated.

"In the literal sense." She replied and they both started laughing.

Bella sobered up and said, "I am going to run away to the Forest. "

Marcus also sobered up and said, "Are you sure?" Marcus knew it was no point to stop Bella. She had always wanted to run away to the Forest.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked exasperated.

"I guess

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked exasperated. "And because these people are rigid, they will never cross the boundaries. So, I will be safe there, Hopefully."

"Whatever you think is right." he said. "Oh, by the way I am getting married to Didyme."

Didyme Volturi is the future representative of mortals. The Volturi family has been the representative for years. The supernatural are considered our enemies because of their powers. Didyme's father Aro Volturi was the current head and James Hunter is the step son of Aro. James was to be the hunter but after Didyme was born he was cast away.

"Good for you." Bella said to Marcus. "I won't be able to contact you for a while after I leave in the forest. My hope is that I am founded by warlocks and I can send you message."

He nodded and sighed.

"So, this is probably the last time we talk eh?" he asked her.

"Properly yeah." she replied looking at him. They were seated on the floor. "From tomorrow I will probably be busy with the wedding preparations and won't even have time to breathe." she chuckled at that. She put her head on his shoulder and started planning her escape.

* * *

So how do you like it so far? Good, I hope. Chapters are pre-written so updates will be regular.


	2. Planning

_**There you go... **_

* * *

_**12 days before the wedding **_

* * *

Isabella enthusiastically participated in her wedding preparations. She had to know everything, to plan her escape. Sue was very suspicious but, hid it well under the whole 'emotional mother' drama. Today, she was getting her dress. She knew the seamstress well and, asked her if, she could make pants underneath her dress so, she could be a tad more comfortable.

She sighed and, nodded. "I'll do it. But, you will remove them before your wedding night."

"Of course," she said. "No one likes women who wear pants."

Seamstress smiled and, Bella internally smirked. Her plan of escape started to form in her mind.

* * *

**10 Days before the wedding **

* * *

As soon as her wedding gown was final, they moved on to the destination. James sent her a letter and, told her that she can arrange everything for the wedding just tell him when and, where to show up. His tone told her that, he gave her permission. Oh, he is going to be so embarrassed when she doesn't show up. Anyways choosing a destination closest to the forest boundary.

"Why can't we do it in the area of the forest under our control?" she asked her 'friends'. More like people she didn't care about and, vice versa. "It will be different than ever before."

They all looked at each other and, smiled. They liked the idea.

"I have a house there so we can make Isabella ready and, then we will make a short journey to the destination," said Didyme.

Didyme was Marcus's fiancée and, she knew about the plan to make Bella escape.

"Thank you so much Didyme," Bella said. And then everyone excitedly agrees. After all, an outdoor wedding is not everyone's cup of tea. Didyme and Bella locked eyes and, Didyme nodded. Her plan was coming into place.

* * *

**8 Days Before the Wedding **

* * *

James was coming to meet Bella to discuss their vows and, her duties as his "wife", Bella nearly scoffed. Who the hell this man think he was?'

"Hello Isabella." said the cold and, trying to be a velvety voice of James Hunter. He started to come in the salon with pride and, confidence but tripped on the carpet. Bella stifled a laugh and, stood all ladylike for him.

"Prince James," Bella said stiffly.

"Please call me James, my dear," he said. "Look, I don't want anything from you, alright?"

Bella looked at him wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I only agreed to this so that, my affair with the maid could be kept in a secret," he said sitting down and, asked Bella to do the same.

Bella was surprised. By the way people talked about him, she thought he will be happy that he has two people he can get whenever he wants. 

"In front of everyone we will act like the perfect couple, in love and whatnot but in actual you do what you want and, I'll do what I want. We will, however, tell each other everything, even the goriest things, so that we know everything act accordingly. In the public."

Bella was shocked and frankly, this just made things easier.

"What if say the bride ditched or ran away and the maid acting dutifully stepped up to be one?" She asked him and, he looked intrigued. "The blame will not be on the groom but the bride. All of it."

"How?" he asked.

"Do you agree? Give me your consent and I'll do it. The less you know the better." she says.

James looked at her and nodded.

"Send your maid over," she said. "Tell everyone it's because 'I need to know your every need'".

He nodded and smiled.

"Looks like we both will get want we want," he said leaning back.

"Looks like we will." she smiled at him and started to change her plan a little.

* * *

**6 Days before the wedding **

* * *

Today the decorations were being set up at their destination. After involving James and his maid, Victoria on the plan things got very easy for her and they pretended to be the perfect couple and he got so involved in the wedding it was very believing that they both wanted to get married.

"Could you put the flowers a little higher please?" Bella asked one of the decorators.

They put it a little higher and it was perfect.

"Thank you.

Bella looked around and saw everyone laughing and smiling around her.

"It will be a shame to disappoint everyone after you leave," said James behind her.

"The blame will be on me James, I told you," she said to him laughing.

Everyone was watching them and smiled. They were truly in love, or so everyone thought.

"Everything is going exactly as planned. I will not show up at the wedding and Victoria as your servant, will step up to be your faithful wife because she wouldn't want her master's family going through the mud," she whispered to him acting shyly for others. "I will leave some sort of message that I saw a mage or werewolf and, it got to my head and, I went crazy or something. Trust me, it will on be on me yes?" she said to him.

He nodded and, they gave their attention to the decorations for "their" wedding.

* * *

**4 Days before the wedding. **

* * *

Isabella was having a panic attack as her wedding and, escape grew nearer. She second-guessed everything and, almost had the thought to marry James. She meant, he was not a bad person.

"Are you out of your mind, Isabella Marie?!" yelled Marcus at her as she told him about this.

She flinched and nodded.

"I have no idea where that thought came from!" She said to Marcus and his eyes widened.

"Maybe your witch mother is using her magic to find out what are we planning," he whispered to me?

My eyes widened and She nodded. She did start to think about James a lot these days.

"That bitch!" She whispered back to Marcus. "What do I do now?"

"Do you think you can get the wedding happening tomorrow?" he says.

"Marcus you are a genius!" She said to him and went to find James.

Isabella impatiently started to knock to James door.

She raised her hand to knock again when James suddenly opened the door. He looked livid until he saw Isabella. His eyes softened and he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh no!" she shouted at him and took him inside his house.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked her gently as if she is made of glass.

"James," she said sternly. "Where is Victoria?"

"Victoria?" he softly whispered. "Victoria!" he suddenly gasped. "I don't know where she is! To be honest I have not thought about her since the day we had breakfast with your stepmother."

"Yes, because that's when she enchanted us to get married," she yelled at him. "Oh, I can't believe that witch."

"Pardon me but your mother is a mage?" he asked me with all seriousness.

"Yeah, but I can't tell my father. He is under a spell." she quickly explained to James.

"Ah!" he politely said not understanding anything.

She looked at him and sighed. "Go find Victoria and, tell her that our plan is still going to happen. Everything is falling in place."

"And do you think we can make the wedding happen the day after tomorrow?" she sweetly asked him and he shook his head.

"No, unfortunately, it cannot."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! **


	3. Fake Wedding

**Blown away by the response. Thank You guys! Hope you have reading this one!**

* * *

**Without any further wait. **

* * *

**The Wedding Day **

* * *

Isabella was awake when her stepmother Sue entered her room and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Isabella," she said to her.

Isabella nodded to tell her that she is listening.

"Whatever I am doing, I am doing because your mother asked me to," she whispered to her.

Isabella sighed. This was another try of Sue to make Isabella forgive her, for what she did to her mother.

"I am telling the truth, Isabella!" Sue shouted at her and Bella looked at her uninterested.

"Look, Sue, I know you are a warlock," she said to her standing up. Sue looked surprised, as she knew, she hid her magic well. "I know that you were in love with my father, even when he was married. I know, that you were jealous of my mother, so you gave fake evidence against my mother and got her banished to The Forest."

Bella walked towards Sue, looked in the eyes and said, "This is the last time we are ever going to talk. After today, you won't even see me." Bella turned around, sat on her bed, and said, "Goodbye, Sue."

Sue was in shock but quickly got over it and went outside.

Bella sighed. Whenever Sue made a decision, she would come to Bella and try to justify it. At some point, Bella believed her, but now, it is just getting old.

Bella sighed. Everything was perfect for the wedding, or rather, her fake wedding.

* * *

The Wedding Day

"Oh, Bella dear, you look just ravishing." Bella's Aunt said to her.

There were a lot of agreed murmurs that Bella could hear.

"Thank you, Aunt Melissa," she whispered to her.

"Okay, okay, everyone, please excuse Bella now, she needs to wear her dress," Didyme said excitedly.

Everyone slowly got out of her room and Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, do you remember everything?" Didyme asked Bella.

"Yes," she nodded. "First you and I will be going in the last carriage through the forest. Then we will make the guard unconscious. Then, I will run away to The Forest, and you will rush to the wedding to say that I saw a _ware_ and I lost my mind. I rushed after it and got lost. While everyone is mourning my loss, you will go to James mother and put the idea of family in jeopardy. After that, it will be happily ever after."

Didyme smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be perfect," she said to Bella. "Go and wear your wedding dress."

Everyone was gone by the time Bella was ready. Didyme and Marcus were waiting for her to come down.

"Come on, let's go," said Marcus.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. They all sat down on the carriage and took off. Bella was getting closer and closer to her escape. She was so nervous.

"We're there," Marcus whispered.

Marcus knocked the driver out and tied him up on a tree trunk half-naked. Bella came out of the carriage, removed her dress, threw away the veil and stomped on the flowers. She looked at the scene and nodded.

"This should do," she said to Didyme and, gave her the letter. "Make sure James reads this and read it in front of everybody."

She nodded and hugged Bella.

"Please, please try and, be safe," she said to Bella.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

She went inside the forest.

* * *

**At the wedding destination**

* * *

James was standing at the altar, waiting for his bride. He has been waiting for her for almost fifteen minutes. Everyone started to murmur. James leaned towards his mother and asked, "Why is she not here yet?!"

"I do not know honey," she said. "I think her carriage is not here yet."

They heard a loud whine. Everyone at once looked back and saw Marcus and Didyme on one horse scared to death. First, Didyme got down from the horse and, then Marcus did. Didyme rushed toward James.

"Bella was looking outside the carriage and, I think she saw some creature from The Woods and, it affected her. She went crazy, James." Didyme panted and, gasps could be heard from everyone.

The woods is a dangerous place. No one knew what lied behind those trees and, no one dared to find out.

James acted surprised but was quite impressed at his fake fiance. She put up quite the scandal, he was quite impressed.

"Oh no! My darling bride," he said moaning.

Everybody on cue started to whisper. James mother, who always wanted a pure reflection of her house, started to overthink of what would people think. Didyme on cue went to James mother and said to her.

"This must be so shameful for you," she said. "I mean, I would be so embarrassed if Marcus left me on the altar." she paused. "You know, your son's personal maid is a beautiful woman. We can place her upon the altar and have her marry your son."

James mother, Charlotte looked at Didyme sharply.

"I mean, she knows all about your son's habits, she can satisfy him well and think about all the cute looking grandkids you will have," Didyme said. "Moreover, this could make people more in awe of you."

"How?" his mother asked quietly.

"Well, this can make you look like, you don't care about a person's background, all you care about is that your son is happy."

Charlotte pondered on that for a minute and then smiled, and Didyme knew that Bella's plan worked. She just hoped that she was safe and sound.

* * *

**The Forest**

* * *

Bella left her friends behind and, started to walk towards the forest. It was beautiful. Tall trees with the moonlight making patterns on the ground. It was mesmerizing, nothing frightening about it. She looked back and found her friends getting on the horse and running away. She sighed. It was official, she is an outcast.

Bella started to go deeper into the forest

This is my home now, she thought.

She came across a clearing and sighed. It was so beautiful. It was an oval-shaped clearing with all kinds of lilies in it. There was a stream that ran through it and, no trees were hiding it. So, the silver moonlight shined brightly across the clearing.

Suddenly, she heard a growl and, she sharply turned to see the source of it. She couldn't make an exact form but, she saw, bright brown eyes shining in the darkness. The creature moved towards her and, what she saw made her gasp. It was a w_are_. These are half-wolf and half-human. They can shapeshift whenever they want.

The thing growled again and, Bella, not trusting her instincts one bit started to run in the opposite direction of the wolf.

The wolf howled and, started to run towards Bella. Bella ran as fast as she could. She was getting out of breath and, was worried it was going to catch her. She looked back to see it and, fell on a root. She backed up against the tree and, saw it coming towards her. She put up her arms to protect herself and, suddenly heard a blast and, saw a flash of light. She looked up and saw a man with glowing hands and glowing eyes.

"She is in our territory wolf," he said, dangerously calm. "She belongs to us."

Well fuck.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review if you want the James and Victoria wedding. **


	4. The Court

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Previously

"She is in our territory," he said. "She belongs to us."

Well fuck.

* * *

Bella heard a lot of loud voices.

"She is a human!" somebody shouted and, Bella flinched.

She slowly opened her eyes and, realized her hands were tied. She looked down and, saw blue lines covering her wrist. She tried to pull her wrists out but, she couldn't do that. Rather than focusing on her captivation, she listened to others talking about her mortality.

"I think we should put her in prison." said the man who saved her from the wolf.

"No!" said another man who was glaring at the one who saved Bella. "Send her to us and, we will deal with her."

Whoa whoa whoa!

What the fuck.

This is where I drew the line, she thought.

"Wait a minute, hold up," she said to that russet-colored man.

"First of all, I don't know why you have a problem with mortals but, let me be very clear buddy," she said to him. "If you think I am a human spy came to watch you all and then declare war on you, then you have some pretty serious issues to go through."

The man looked positively lethal but said nothing.

"Second, I ran away from human society. I wasn't cast out. I ran away from home. That is how much I hated being there," she said. "And for entering your territory, how was I supposed to know which territory is whose?"

The wolfman said nothing but looked at her like she was a disgusting pig.

"She has a mouth on her," he said to the other one. "You keep her. But for injuring Paul, give us hunting grounds for the week."

The man thought about and nodded.

"Alright, the hunting grounds are yours for the week," he said and, both of them shook on it.

The wolfman went away and, the mage turned to Bella.

"Time for you, to meet our tribe's chief," he said to her, smiling.

"Is he anything like the man I just had the pleasure of meeting?" she asked him.

"No, in fact, he was the one who suggested we first let you speak, which I think was a brilliant idea," he said, smiling and, Bella smiled right back.

"What is your name?" Bella asked the man.

He gasped. "Where are my manners?" he said. "My name is Alistair." He did a little bow.

Bella laughed and, awkwardly bowed down and, said, "My name is Bella. Thank you for saving me."

He nodded and, helped her get up.

"Can you remove these?" she asked him.

"Sorry my dear, but not right now." he smiled apologetically at her.

"Okay, let us go then," she said. "Shouldn't keep the chief waiting."

He moved forward and asked Bella to follow. She didn't notice her surroundings before but, now that she is relaxed, she looked around and, saw that they were in a hut. She followed Alistair outside and saw a canopy of trees. The sun was shining bright in the sky and, it made little patterns on the ground. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her like she was a freak, which she supposed she was.

"Hey!" she said, walking past everyone. They moved aside like she was some kind of royalty, or maybe, they were just afraid of her.

She shrugged and kept walking behind Alistair. She was looking around, walking like she was all good, and not about to die. She bumped into Alistair and, he stepped aside and asked her to go inside the cottage.

This one was larger than others and, she understood, she was about the meet their chief.

"I hope he likes me," she said to him.

Alistair chuckled and, nodded. "I have a feeling he will do more than that," he said under his breath.

They both walked inside and, Bella gasped. The cottage was amazing. It looked twice as big as it did on the outside.

"It is enchanted to be this big," Alistair whispered to Bella.

"Yeah, I figured," she replied. "My stepmother was a mage."

Alistair looked sharply at her.

"I'll explain later," she said to him.

He nodded and, they kept walking.

They went to, what she could describe, was a living room. They were four large chairs which indicated royalty and, four mediocre chairs which told her about the courtiers. They were empty as of right now.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but, then eight people entered the room and, took their respective chairs. One chair was still left, the middle one. The chief was not here yet. Bella looked at the different people starting with the courtiers.

The courtiers were like the villagers, curious yet cautious. But, the royals looked at her like she was another nuisance they had to deal with.

There was a bell sound somewhere and, everybody's magic flared up. The bodies shined with the power they had. Alistair's hand was black, which showed that his power is necromancy. The room got dark and, it was filled with different colours. The door through which everyone entered was opened once more and, a man with bright red aura came in and, everyone bowed to him. Alistair nudged Bella to bow down, but she was engrossed with the whole scene.

The man looked at her and Bella gasped when she saw his bright green eyes. The man reached his chair and, the auras disappeared and, the room was light again. The man is tall and fair. He covered the rest of his face.

Everyone sat down and, looked at her. Bella looked at Alistair and nodded.

"Good morning Chief," Alistair said brightly. "I have dealt with the wolf situation, they wanted hunting grounds for the week."

The man, or, The Chief looked surprised.

"How did they let her go?" he asked and, oh my God. His voice is pure velvet. It was, pardon me, but so sexy. Bella had her mouth open and, was probably drooling.

"They said she had a mouth on her," Alistair replied chuckling.

"It only drools, does it now?" said the woman, sitting on the right of the chief.

"It can do a lot more would you like to find out?" Bella replied after closing her mouth.

The woman's hands flared up with her magic. The chief waved his hands and, it was all gone.

"Edward!" the woman exclaimed.

The Chief or, Edward glared at the woman and, his hands glowed red.

"Chief," she lowered her head.

"Continue," he said to Alistair.

"She defended herself quite well and, you know-how they much like women who have a mouth on her." Alistair chuckled.

Edward chuckled right with him. He looked at her and, she thought he could look right at her soul.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she replied.

"It is a fine name," he said to her.

Bella smiled at him and, looked down.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Yesterday was my wedding day. My stepmother arranged that for me and, the groom, well thinking about him, he was kind to me, but I did not want marriage so, I ran away to one place I knew no one would follow me," she said casually to him.

Edward looked shocked, that was sure. Bella was the first woman he knew to run away from marriage.

What a bizarre woman, Edward thought.

Edward noticed Isabella as soon as he entered the room. There was something about her that just drew him in. He did not know what it was but wanted to find it out.

"So, we are going to execute her," said Rosalie, the woman who insulted Bella.

Edward felt a need to protect Isabella, extremely powerful it almost impossible for him to not use his powers on Rosalie. He looked at her and saw a smirk on her face. Edward understood that this was a way through which Rosalie could take revenge. Edward laughed at how petty this woman was.

Bella was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She was speechless. How can they execute her when she hasn't done anything wrong?

"She will not be executed as she has done nothing wrong." Edward calmly defended her.

Rosalie looked at him in disbelief. This woman had insulted her in front of everyone. How could he just let her go? Rosalie started to speak, but then, Edward looked at her and, she saw how much irked he was and, she knew, if she stepped out of the line, he will take away her powers.

"Our rules do not state that we kill a mortal," he said. "I personally will keep Isabella under observation and if deemed safe, will let her choose where she wants to stay."

I want to stay where you stay, Bella thought but then threw that thought out of her mind.

Bella tried to look very casual when Alistair broke her magical chains. She rubbed her wrists as Edward called the meeting to an end.

He came up to her and kindly smiled, "Follow me, Isabella,"

Bella stupidly nodded at him and started to follow. She almost didn't notice the glare she was getting from Rosalie.

She looked at her and winked, just to get her angrier. She knew it worked when she saw her hand's hueing with her magic. She giggled and started to walk beside Edward. He looked at her giggling from the corner of his eyes and once again thought, What a bizarre woman!

* * *

So, there is that. Bella's character sure is entertaining. See you next time.

_**The next update might be a little late. For that I humbly apologize. **_


	5. The Bitch Attack

_**I am terribly sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
**_

* * *

Bella moved beside Edward and, saw him looking at her from the corner of her eyes. Bella looked around and saw the people murmuring. She smiled at them, trying to be friendly. A girl suddenly came over and dropped on her knees. Bella staggered back in shock. The girl looked over at Edward who smiled at her and then she looked at Bella. Both the girls looked at each other in shock. Bella took a deep breath and, kneeled to talk to the girl.

"Hey," she said to her.

The girl shyly nodded and whispered, "Hello,"

Bella smiled at her and looked at her doll.

"What's your name?" Bella asked her.

"Morgana," she says.

Bella gasped playfully and said, "That is such a pretty name. My name is Bella."

The girl laughed at her and said, "You have a pretty name too."

"Thank you, Morgana," she said and helped her get up.

"Well, I have to go with your chief now, maybe you can help me show around?" she asked Morgana.

Morgana excitedly nodded. "Okay, see you, Bella."

Morgana went and got lost in the crowd. Everyone was staring at her, including Edward. She shrugged and said, "I am not a monster,"

She went to stand beside Edward and, he came out of his reverie.

"Mortals are a lot better than we think aren't they?" he said to her.

"No, most of them are cruel bastards," she said to him. "I am just different" she winked at him.

He looked at her with wide eyes and then shook his head. He smiled at her and, lead her the way towards his cottage.

Bella felt free after a long time. She took a deep breath and saw a small and cosy house coming in front of her. This house was a little further away from the village.

"Why is your house away from the village?" she asked him.

"I wanted a little peace during the night," he said sheepishly. "They can reach me whenever they want, but, still it was nice to have a little privacy."

She nodded, understanding his point of view.

"I was a princess back in the city," she told me. "I know how good a little privacy can be."

He could not be more shocked. A princess ran away from a wedding?

He looked at her with wide eyes. She turned around and saw his wide eyes and laughed.

"Yes I know it is not conventional, but hey, who wants to be normal?" she winked at him and, turned around.

She started to go inside the house but, Edward held her by the elbow and stopped her.

"My house has a protection ward around it," he explained to her. "If anyone other than council members or royalty enters it, they are brutally thrown backwards."

She made a little 'O' of her mouth and nodded.

"How am I supposed to enter then?" she asked him.

Edward let go of her elbow and chanted, "_Leigidh mi le Isabella Swan, a dhol a-steach don taigh agam*._"

She looked at him and frowned. Edward was speaking in a language she did not know, but, why then she was able to understand it.

He said, "I allow Isabella Swan to enter my house."

The ward shined red and then disappeared again. He looked at her and saw her frown.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, everything is fine."

He smiled at her and, they both stepped inside the house.

The house was small and cosy. Not as big as the council house. She looked around in wonder. There was a fireplace which had a miniature and comforting fire lit. The tone of the house was just perfect. She felt safe for a long time. She took a deep breath and smiled.

Edward looked at her intently. He subtly waved his hand and, opened the curtains. Sunlight entered the house and shined directly at Bella.

She looked beautiful. Her hair showered down to her back, with speckles of red in it.

She looked at him in surprise and, he saw that she had freckles around her nose and cheeks. Bella coughed and, he smiled at her sheepishly.

The door banged open and, Rosalie came in. She glared at the two of them.

"How could you do this to me?" she shouted at Edward.

Edward stood in front of her calm and collected. He was expecting this.

"You insulted me in front of the whole council and for who? A mortal," she screamed.

"That mortal is right here," Bella said to Rosalie. "Why don't you directly talk to her?"

Rosalie looked at her sharply. She raised her hands that were quickly becoming violet. Edward bound Rosalie before she could hurt Bella, but it was too late. Rosalie had already sent a fireball her way.

The fireball was coming towards Bella quickly. She ducked at the right moment and, it went outside the house. She looked up and saw Edward had bound Rosalie and, was harshly whispering at her.

"I told you harming mortals is against our rules and, I, the chief, forbade you from hurting her. Not only, have you gone against our rules but, you have also gone against a direct order," he said to her. "I will take away your powers and, I will give you punishment as I see fit tonight. Defy me one more time and, the ban on your powers will become permanent."

Rosalie was scared now. Not only were his hands dangerously red but, his eyes are also, turning red. She nodded and whispered an apology.

Edward remembered about Bella and saw her staring at him. Edward realized that his hands were red and, so were his eyes. Bella sighed while looking at him. He looked away in shame that he let his anger get the better of him. He saw Rosalie shaking and tears were running down her face.

He waved his hand and, Rosalie became free and, she ran outside. Edward got in front of Bella and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded at him, folding her arms around herself. Edward wanted to comfort her but, kept his arms right where they were.

"Why did she want to hurt me?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Rosalie is prideful. She cannot accept someone insulting her. She is royalty and, people should treat her as such, according to her. Now, you humiliated her in front of the whole council, Bella, you hurt her pride so, she does not like you very much."

"Yeah, people tend to not like me," she said to him. "But to be honest, I don't like her either."

He gave a small chuckle at her and, shook his head.

Alistair came barging in, both of them looked at him. Alastair bowed in front of his chief and, then turned to Bella.

"Bella, can I talk to you about your mother?" he asked her.

"What about her mother?" Edward asked his advisor while looking at Bella.

"Nothing chief. Just, some things Bella told me that, I want to discuss," he said to him. Bella started to move towards him but, Edward held her hand.

"What things?" Edward asked pressingly.

Bella looked at Alistair and, he nodded. She took a deep breath, looked Edward straight in the eye and, said, "My stepmother is a mage."

* * *

**_Well, that is it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
_**


	6. The Mage Mating

_**Hello lovelies, Hope you like this chapter and I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

Edward went in shock. He quickly recovered and bound her. She gasped in shock and fell on the couch.

"I said my _stepmother," _she emphasised, "is a mage."

"Yes, I know what you said," Edward replied. "How can I trust you know?"

"That woman exiled my mother to the Forest," she said. "I am trusting you aren't I?"

Edward got quiet. "What?" he silently asked her.

"My stepmother fell in love with my father and, she convinced him that my mother is a traitor who needs to go," she said. "She tolerated me for three years and, now she was marrying me off."

Bella didn't look at Edward. She just couldn't. He, Alistair and Marcus are the only ones who know the truth. Edward unbound her and asked Alistair to leave. Bella suddenly woke up and asked, "Where can I go and rest?"

Her tone said that she did not want to see him right now. He gave her the necessary directions and watched her as she went away. He was ashamed with himself, not once but twice, he had let his temper and quick judgement get the better of himself.

Bella quickly got in the room Edward pointed at and closed the door. Hot tears were pouring down her face and, she didn't have it in her to wipe them. She silently sobbed as the whole day's trauma finally caught up to her.

She saw a comfortable bed and lied down on it. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Edward put a protection spell around her room and, left the house. He went to his training spot in the forest and, started to train. He let all his emotions into it. All Edward could think about was Bella. It was surreal how easily she got under his skin. He wanted to protect her at all costs. He stopped, took a breath and went to find Alistair. He saw his people look at him in shock as he was half-naked and nobody has ever seen him showing that much skin every before. He went to the council house and saw him there.

"Alistair," he said aloud.

Alistair turned around and came to see his friend.

"Yes chief?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. Edward rolled his eyes and motioned him to come outside. Alistair followed him to his house when Edward abruptly turned around.

"She is my mate, isn't she?" he asked Alistair.

Alistair laughed. "I wondered when you would figure it out!"

Edward had a frown on his face. "Remember what that faery said?" he looked Alistair in the eye. "The prophecy has begun."

Alistair stopped laughing and looked him in the eye. "She cannot know about this yet."

"She will know about this," Edward said. "Soon."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Alistair asked.

He nodded. "Today is a blue moon. I will tell her about the mage mating."

Alistair nodded and left.

Edward sighed and went inside to get ready for tonight's mating.

* * *

When Bella gained consciousness, the first thought that came to her was how soft the bed was. She got up and saw that it was dark outside. She heard her door opened and saw Edward there.

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking nervous.

Bella hugged herself wanting to fling herself in his arms and stiffly nodded. Edward thought this was because of what happened today in the morning and, dejectedly came in. He stood in front of her and said, "I am sorry, Isabella for acting as I did in the morning."

Bella timidly smiled. "It's alright," she said. "I understand."

He looked a little better, sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

She went and, sat beside him. She looked at him and, he sighed.

"Edward, it is okay," she reassured him. "I know how hard it can be being a leader. Sometimes, you have to make decisions that are not very easy to make."

Bella made Edward feel better. He turned his palm up and, a soft hand gripped his hand. He looked at Bella and gave her a small smile.

Edward looked outside and saw that it was time for the mating ceremony to start.

"Would you like to come with me to the village's mating ceremony?" he asked her.

Bella was intrigued. "What is a mating ceremony?" she asked.

"Well, it's a ceremony in which people find their one love. It's like a wedding but, on a much more astral level," he said, not knowing how to explain.

Bella understood it. "So you'll probably find a mate tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, going his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked him softly.

"Our mates are the people we least expect," he said. "It really could be anyone."

She made an _'O'_ with her mouth. "Well, I would love to attend this with you," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. He got up and waved his hands.

"That closet," he pointed towards the closet, "has some of my mother's old clothes. They should fit with you. Get ready and, Alistair will come and get you."

She nodded and watched him leave.

She let out a big sigh of relief. She was so sad that Edward might get a mate tonight. She was surprised at herself. Why in the world is she feeling this way? Does she like Edward? Could she? Because at the end of the day, Edward is a mage and she is a mortal. It can't work out. But could it? She was suddenly very willing to try a relationship with him. She jumped from the bed and, went to the closet, trying to find something to wear tonight. She unlocked the cupboard and paused. What would she wear to a mating ceremony for mages? She went out of her room and went to find Edward.

"Edward?" she called out, walking in the living room.

"Just a minute," he called back from...somewhere. Bella nodded and waited in the living room.

She looked around and then heard a shuffling from her back. She turned around and saw Edward in very traditional and um, very revealing clothes.

"What are you wearing?" she asked him and thought, _Plese never remove those. _

_What the fuck is wrong with me these days?_ she thought to herself.

He looked shy and, his ears were tinting red. "Um, it's the traditional dress for the mating ceremony. I have been trying to get it to change but, the people don't accept change."

Bella nodded.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked her.

She looked down and flushed. "I don't know what to wear for this?" she said.

Edward came to his senses. "Of course," he said. He went to her room and, Bella followed him. He the dresses from her closet and gave them to her, "Here you can wear these," he said and left her to change.

Bella couldn't wait for this anymore.

* * *

_**So sorry for the late update but my life has been going quite shitty for a while now. Hopefully, the next one will be up soon.** _


	7. Mates

**Hello everyone. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Bella waited for Edward in the living room as he got ready for the mating ceremony. She was getting a little worried for him and called out, "Edward?"

She heard some shuffling and saw him coming out of his bedroom. He wore no shirt and wore knee-length shorts. Edward came towards Bella and smirked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded excitedly and linked her arm to his and, they both went outside.

As soon as Bella step outside the protection ward, she heard so many excited noises from everyone. Everyone was laughing mingling and having a gala time.

One of the villagers noticed her and came to her.

"Hello, my name is Rachel," she said to her. "Can you tell me how mortals survive without magic?"

Bella smiled and said, "Well, people who don't have servants do everything themselves." She then explained everything there is to living the mortal life. Many people noticed her and, went to listen to her. He slowly guided her to a place where she could sit and talk. Everyone slowly followed her and had listened to her raptly.

When Rosalie saw a crowd around her, she instantly remembered how Bella embarrassed her and, now she is trying to take her place with the people. Rosalie kept fuming and looking at her. She looked at Edward and saw him enchanted with her.

She had known Edward for a long time and knew that he is a cold minded person. So, when she saw him with fascination on his face, she thought that Bella is a mage. She used the magic of the moon and, cast a fireball at her again.

But this time Edward couldn't help her but, the villagers did. Somebody saw the fireball coming towards them and shouted. All of the villagers joined hands and, created a water wall just when the fireball came.

The villagers created the wall to protect themselves because while Rosalie wanted to hurt Bella, she did not account for the villagers surrounding her.

Edward had a dark red hue around him. He was projecting such negativity that the area turned cold. If Rosalie was scared the first time, this time she was terrified. She didn't know what came over her. Why was she acting this way?

Before Edward could react to this, the full moon came out and surrounded everyone in its hue. Bella saw everything with awe. She saw a small spirit coming out of the mage's heart and, they followed it to find their mates. It was beautiful to be part of it. She looked for Edward and saw the spirit coming out of his heart. She looked away, not wanting to know who was his mate.

Edward looked at the spirit and smiled. The spirit sprang in the air and starting to lead Edward to his mate. He blindly followed it without seeing who it was leading too. The spirit touched his mate and evaporated in front of his eyes.

Bella looked around and saw some disappointing faces when no spirit came out of them. She saw the spirit approaching her but couldn't see who was following it. The spirit lept in air and touched Bella. It vanished as soon as it touched her. She looked up to see who it belonged to and saw Edward.

She was so surprised that all she could do was look at him. She kept his eyes on him. She felt attracted to him, she meant, who wouldn't, but she had no idea how this mate thing works? Edward gave her his hand and kept looking at her.

Bella smiled and took it. She stood up and, he put his arm around her. They slowly swayed together. She put his head on his chest and quietly listened to his heartbeat.

"Did you know about this?" she quietly asked him.

"I had my doubts," he confessed. "When I made you cry yesterday, it took everything in me to not beg for your forgiveness right then."

Bella shyly smiled at that. "So, how do we do this?" she asked him that.

"Shh," he said. "We'll think about all that tomorrow. Right now let's enjoy the festivities."

Bella nodded and, they both continued swaying together.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes to see a small structure holding him tight. He smiled as he remembered everything from last night.

He carefully put Bella down on the other side, kissed her shoulder and then got up to get ready for the day. Bella softly grunted when he left the bed but went to sleep.

Edward got ready for the lazy day at home. After a mage finds his mate, they are allowed to spend two days at home with them.

Edward made breakfast for both of them. He went back into the bedroom and saw that Bella was not there. He heard the bathroom door opening and saw her coming out of there.

He gently smiled at her and gave her his hand. She took his hand and, he gently hugged her.

She sighed contently and listened to his heartbeat.

She felt him kiss her head and said, "Come on, I made breakfast."

They went to the living room and, Bella kissed his shoulder and went to sit on the porch. Edward came and gave Bella her breakfast.

"Thank you," she said quietly, as Edward sat beside her.

"I suppose you have a lot of question," he asked Bella.

"Just a few hundred or so," she said, looking at him.

He chuckled at her and smiled.

"Ask away," he said.

"How will this work?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "A mage and a mortal being mate is something that never occurs. I don't know if anyone knows about us but, I don't want to take a risk with you. Will it be okay if we hide our relationship for a while?"

She nodded. "I don't even know what is going to happen. But I trust you, do what you feel is must."

He sighed and nodded. "We have a whole day to ourselves today," he smiled. "Why don't we spend the day, get to know each other?"

She smiled, "I would like that very much."

"Okay so, what is your favourite colour?" he asked.

She smiled, "The colour of the leaves when sunlight just hits them. What yours?"

"Mine is white. I think it is soothing," he said.

They both talked like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**I am terribly sorry for the late reply. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next 2 weeks. Review, follow and favorite! **_


	8. The Council

**I know I know I am quite late but my family and I had a COVID 19 scare and writing and updating just flew out of my mind. I hope everyone is being safe, keeping their distance and wearing masks. You all are in my prayers. **

**Now, moving on hope you like this chapter and Review, Favorite and Follow!**

* * *

They both talked for the whole morning and enjoyed each other's company. It was when Edward's stomach gurgled that they stopped. Bella laughed at him and, Edward cracked an embarrassing smile.  
"Come on," she said. "Let's get something to eat."  
They both stood up and went inside the house. Bella went to the kitchen and saw that there was nothing in it. The kitchen was barren.  
"How the hell do you survive without food?" she said.  
"I go over to Alistair's?" He said.  
She raised an eyebrow at him and, he smiled sheepishly at her and, she shook her head.  
"Well, how are we supposed to eat then?" she asked.  
"We could go over to Alistair's place?" he said.  
"Do you have a storehouse where you keep your food?" she asked him.  
"We do," he said and started to get ready.  
"Where are you going?" she asked him.  
"We," he said. "Are going to the village to get some food."  
She excitedly nodded and rushed to get ready.  
Edward laughed at her antics and waited for her to get ready. She came back wearing black pants and her white top. She smiled at him and took his hand.  
The warehouse is on the other side of the mage village and near the boundaries of the cold ones.  
"What are the cold ones?" Bell asked.  
He sighed. "Out of all the magical species, they are the most elusive kind. No one knows how they live, their numbers, etc. The most we know is the name of their leader, Carlisle. Not even his face."  
"How do all the species live in harmony then?" she asked.  
"We have a council in the uncharted territory," he said. "All the lines-"  
"Wait," she said. "Uncharted territory?"  
"Well, towards the sea and the faeries line, there is a small area where no one has ever gone," he said. "Legend says that if a magical being goes in there, they lose all its power. So since that place makes us mortal, we decided it would be the best place to hold the council. If we disagree, at least we won't start a war."  
"Legend says?" she asked him.  
"In every seven years, the council takes place," he said. "Alistair went to the last council," he said.  
"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"I wasn't chief yet," he said. "The next council will take place in two years. Only then will I be able to tell everyone about us."  
She scrunched her eyebrows and started to think. While she agreed with Edward to wait before showing their relationship, she didn't want to wait for two years.  
"What about an emergency meeting?" she asked.  
"There was never a need for one," he said. "No one has ever come on our grounds and lived."  
"Why am I still alive?" she asked.  
"Well, if you hadn't crossed the wolves border to ours, then you would've been..." he didn't finish.  
I nodded. I would have been dead.  
"Thank you," she said, looking up to him. "Thank you for saving my life.  
He gave her a small smile and cupped her face.  
"I would do it again," he said.  
She leaned a bit in and, he chuckled.  
"Soon," he promised and, they both went to get something to eat.  
They passed the market and, Bella saw so many people eating, shopping, selling some were even showing tricks with their abilities. Bella stood in awe as one of the women glowed blue from her chest. She floated in the air, her head, hung back. A blue light filled her chest as she raised her arms at her sides. The light intensified and, the energy released. A blue butterfly flew out of her chest and, her eyes glowed. Bella followed that butterfly with her eyes and, it disappeared when it came in her face.  
"What is her power?" she asked Edward.  
"Mind Illusions," he replied. "We use to help people relax and have fun."  
"It can show anything the person wants," she asked him.  
He nodded. "But we use it for relaxation purposes."  
She nodded, knowing what he meant. They continued walking around their marketplace. Bella found a small corner serving meats and lunch.  
"Let's eat here," she said, pointing towards the shop.  
He looked where she pointed and nodded. They both went to the shop and had their lunch.  
Someone tapped Edward on the shoulder and, his hands turned red.  
He turned around and saw Alistair with a worried expression.  
"What is wrong?" Edward asked him.  
"The wolves," he said.  
He looked at Bella and saw her looking worried. He put his hand on her back and lead them to their home. He couldn't stop worrying about how if the wolves saw them, they would know.  
They quickly came back to their rooms and, Edward put up their protection wards.  
"What did they do?" he asked.  
"Harmed a mage while hunting," Alistair replied.  
"How harmed?" Edward asked.  
"She is alive but, she won't be able to use her hands again," he replied.  
He sighed.  
"Call an emergency council meeting," he said. "This is now a civil dispute,"  
Alistar nodded.  
"What will be the causes?" he asked.  
"Harming a mage and," Edward paused and looked at Bella. "And mating a mortal,"  
Alistair nodded dutifully and went to make the preparations.  
"I thought you wanted to wait?" she asked him.  
"Well," he said. "No time like the present."  
She smiled at him and leaned forward to put her lips on his.  
He didn't respond at first but, then he pushed his tongue in Bella's mouth, fighting for dominance. Bella gasped at the sudden incursion and then responded equally enthusiastically. Her hands went to his hair and, he curved his hands around her waist, pulling her even close.  
They broke apart, trying to catch some air.  
"That was intense," Bella said, gasping.  
He nodded panting.  
"Are we going to do this?" she asked him.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"And if something goes wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
"Then we will face that together," he held her hand and brought it to his mouth.

* * *

**Well we will meet the rest of our characters now. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :):) **


End file.
